Aka ni Shiro
by Madiz
Summary: Izaya is a half demon who kills innocent people mercilessly. Therefore, he is looked outcasted and looked upon as a murderer. But, will a blond man named Shizuo think of him differently? Shizaya and a bit of language and gore. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: a little-tiny bit of gore and language**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.**

Red. That's all I could see. Red was dripping from my hands, which laid motionless at my sides. The red, gathering around the fresh body of a woman, becoming something as a lake. It had happened again. I had murdered someone once more.

I watched as the woman's blood start to pool around her now motionless and lifeless body. I could still remember what had happened. I could still see the fear in her eyes, the look that had twisted on her face as my sharp nails penetrated her chest, going straight to her once beating heart. The worst was that, I can still imagine the life in her eyes that vanished within a mere second.

And you know what, this is a normal occurrence. This always happens to me. I don't know why, but when I watch the life drain out of a person with the blood pooling around them, I don't feel that is wrong in anyway. To me, it seems, like nothing. An everyday task that acts as an errand.

I blame my demon blood for this. My human side wouldn't be as messed up as the other demonic thing that resides within me. I might actually be at least a tiny bit normal if not for it.

I casted my gaze up from the dead woman to the night sky above me. The stars seemed to dance in the sky, like ballerinas during a recital. I wonder what it's like, to live amongst humans normally like it is nothing. I wonder what is like to live with a normal family. Having a caring mother, and a devoting father.

That would never happen though, for I am a half fox demon that is a terror to humans. I'm so horrendous, that the humans have actually made a legend about me. Hah, I guess I'm that famous. Yay for me.

Apparently, when you go out during the night without any offering to give to me, then I would kill you in cold blood, and if you do, then I won't bother you. But, what they don't know, is that I will just murder them anyway. My demon side doesn't have any mercy. Humans are just stupid. Believing anything that someone makes up, it's hilarious.

I started to giggle to myself, which started to turn into sociopathic laughter. Humans are just stupid, and it was for some reason funny. I continued with my insane hysterics for a little while longer until I became a panting mess mixed with a few little giggles.

If anyone saw me right now, standing in front of a dead, bloody body, laughing to myself, they would think I'm some kind of psychotic person that escaped from a mental ward.

I continued to gaze up at the dark sky glittered with stars for a bit longer. The night sky was my only comfort. I didn't go out in the day, because people were out and about and might see me. They then might kill me as well. I didn't want that to happen.

I casted my sight from the doming sky, to the mangled, bloody body of the woman. It just seemed so right to see a human that way. I am just a monster. A demon, and I know it. Even my looks say that I'm inhuman.

I have an animal like appearance fit with fox ears that sit atop of my head, and a bushy tail. Heck, not even my eye color is human-like. It's a deep red hue that is almost the color of the blood dripping off my hands. Probably the only normal thing on me is my hair color. It's a midnight black.

Casting my thoughts into the back of my head, I realized that I should probably get away from the scene before me before anyone sees are finds this area. Hey, I might be a cold-blooded demon, but even I would not like to be caught red handed (literally) after a new kill.

I turned away from the body, trying to point out the way to my little 'home' with just using my senses. I really need to steal a map or something.

After calculating my statistics on if I would actually make it to the right place on the first try, I just gave up and decided to wing it like I usually do. I will surely find it eventually. I then started to take my long-ish trip to my humble cave called a 'home'.

You would think after living in a forest for almost all your life, I would have all this nooks and crannies mapped out in my head, well, you're wrong on that part. Right now I'm standing in a place, with no sense of north or south, lost. Man, like I said before, I really need to get a map or something.

Well, at least this is better than getting caught penetrating someone's heart with your bare hands. Now that would be hilarious. Almost as hilarious as the stupidity of all humans. The thing is, I say they are stupid, but I still love them anyways. Minus the killing, I can't help that.

Humans are just mysterious organisms that have a sense of idiocy that's just plain lovable. I just sometimes want to watch over them like some sort of god. Looking over them, and controlling them like puppets.

But I know I can't do that. My tendencies and appearance might get in the way. Damn it.

I continued to wander around, clueless, trying to find out where the hell I was. I walked through an area with just shrubs and trees, only to then hear, voices. Humans. The humans are near. I heard distinctly two voices. Both, I guessed, were male. They seemed to be arguing about something. Damn, I need to get closer.

I started to inch my way in towards a little opening in the woods to catch a glimpse of what was going on. Maybe I could witness two humans try to kill each other. Now _that_ would be a show.

When I finally inched my way to the clearing, I caught sight of the fight that was going in between the two beings. That's when I saw it. My eyes widened at the sight, and my mouth dropped. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

There, in front of me, was the most handsome man I have ever seen. I couldn't stop staring at him he was just so, breathtaking. Oh, and another boy was there as well, he looked younger and not as amazing. But, the man was something else.

The brute had blond hair that was shaggy and fit his face perfectly. He also had chocolate-brown eyes that complemented his looks. He looked to be built with full muscle as well. I could feel drool start to drip down my chin.

I quickly wiped it away, and focused my attention on what was before me. I leaned in a bit in an attempt to hear what they were going to say intently.

"Damn it, Kasuka! How many times do I have to tell you to not eat my stuff?! I even put my name on it!" I heard the brute say. Wait, what? This fight was all about food? This is the reason why humans get laughed down upon by other species. Because they fight about something as trivial as eating ones food after they 'wrote there name on it'.

"Well, Shizuo, it's already gone so quit getting your panties in a bunch and get over it!" I heard the other boy say. And with that, the boy walked away from the handsome man. Wait a second. Did I hear that right? The man's name is Shizou? Well, I am just learning something new every day.

The man I now know as Shizou just stood there for a second, and started to mumble something I couldn't hear from where I was under his breath. But, with me being the curious little shit I am, I tried to get closer to hear. That, though, turned out to be a terrible mistake.

I fucking tripped on a damn rock, and before I knew it, I came crashing out of the bushes and into the clearing where Shizou stood.

I just stayed there for a moment, and looked up. My red eyes met his brown eyes, and were just stayed like that for what seemed to be an hour. That's when his facial expression changed. It was a look of utter horror.

I felt my heart drop at that. Of course he wouldn't think the same way of me as I do of him. All I am to he is a blood thirsty monster who likes the color of red on someone else's body. I continued to watch him, until his expression changed. It was a look of anger and confusion.

"What and who the fuck are you?"

-AniS-

 **Hello my pretties! I have decided to write a new story on one of my favorite pairings and here it is! I hoped you enjoyed it and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Who and what the fuck are you?" I heard the blond brute say. I continued to stare at him with my wide eyes. Fuck, I had to trip and fuck up, didn't I? I knew I had to think of something fast though. If I don't, who knows what would happen to me? I might end up either mounted to the wall like a damn trophy, or used as target practice. Neither would I enjoy.

So, I said the fastest thing I could come up with; "Um, Ich bin deutsche?" And with that, I received a hard kick to the face.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" I quickly raised my hand to caress the spot that was unfortunately affected from the force of the hard kick that was sent to me beforehand. Seriously, what the hell was the man's problem? Hey, I may be a half demon with a damn tail to prove it, but that doesn't mean you go and knock my face in with your foot.

"Hn, so you can understand me? Well, answer my damn question, ya freak." I glanced up at him and glared at the word 'freak'. He may be handsome physically, but personality wise, he is about as hot as a hippo with a wig they bought at a thrift store.

"Who am I? Well, my name is Izaya. What am I? I don't know, what the fuck does it look like?" He gave me a hard glare, and started to reel back his leg for another strike. "Okay, okay! I'm half human, half fox demon. You happy?" He lowered his foot back down to the ground.

He continued to look down on me with an angry gaze. He stood like that over me for what seemed like hours, until he held out a hand.

I raised my eyebrow at it. What did he want me to do with it? Give him a manicure? Give it a sombrero and teach it to do the Jarabe Tapatío? I'm so confused.

"Aren't you gonna take it? I'm trying to help you, ya know." He said with a slightly irritated voice. I blushed a bit at that.

Oh, so that's what he wants to do. He was trying to help me up onto my feet. Well that makes more sense. I sat up and reached my right hand out to his. He took it, and hoisted my up so I was on my feet. And then, that's when I knew, I fucked up.

His eyes went from my face, right down to my hand. But, the thing is, my hand was still bloody from my god damned victim that's probably still in the woods where I left it. The image of her mangled body flashed into my eyes. I could still picture the blood pooling around her body into a puddle. I could still see the gaping hole in her chest were my hand pierced her heart. Worst of all, I could still imagine the look of utter horror right at the moment I took away her life.

My eyes looked at my still bloodied hand, and then at his face. His eyes started to widen as well. Shit, now he knew. I had to get out of here. I can't just stand here and let him know about my killings, and my sociopathic mind. I ripped my hand from his grasp, and started to turn away.

But, a hand then grabbed onto the back of my arm. The strength of the grip made me stop from running away. I stopped in tracks, and stood still. I didn't want to turn around or move in fear of what he might do to me.

"So," I heard his deep, rich voice begin. I jumped a little at it, but kept facing forward. "What is that red stuff you have on your hand?" Shit, he had to ask that. I continued to stay still and face forward, refusing to udder a single word.

His grip then tightened on my arm. The force of it made me wince. Seriously, what the hell did this guy do to gain such strength?

"Well, aren't you gonna answer me?" He asked me once more. I couldn't do anything as my throat started to tighten as if I was going to cry. I sucked it all in though, and took a deep breath in. I had to lie to him. I couldn't let the one person I met without them screaming at me to think of me as a cold-hearted murderer. So, I just came up with something off the top if my head.

"The red you see is just juice from some berries I found and ate. They were quite delicious." I lied with a calm, smooth tone. I went silent once again, and waited for his response. Hopefully he bought it.

"How much of a messy eater do you have to be for your hands to be stained in what you just ate?" He commented. It took a moment to take in what he just said, but when it did, I whipped my head around and glared. A blush started to form back onto my face once more.

"W-what?! It's not like I'm always a messy eater! It's just that the berries I ate were quite juicy!" I argued back. Wow, for a lie, this was really getting personal.

I yanked my harm from his grasp, and started to walk towards the bushes where I tripped from. As I made my way to them, I turned back to the man named Shizuo, "I have to go now, but I hope we don't meet again." I joked, but in reality, I really wanted to see him again. But, I kept that a secret.

He gave me a weird look, and squinted his eyes at me like he needed to see me better. "Wait a second," he started. I raised my eyebrow. "Do you really think I'm just going to meet a half fox-half human being, and just let it go like Elsa from frozen? Um, hell no."

He then grabbed onto my arm once more. "You're gonna stay with me."

My eyes widened like saucers. Huh, he was going to what? A felt another blush started to crawl up my neck.

"I'm going to do what, exactly?" I asked in confusion. Shizuo looked at me like I was an idiot.

"What do you mean, are you stupid or something? Like I said before, I'm gonna keep you with me because there is no way in hell I'm going to let you run off. Besides, your appearance matches the description of the 'mad demon' that apparently murders people. Do you know how much money I could make off of you?"

I, again, felt my heart drop, and my chest sink in. So, all he wants me for is to make money? Oh, hell no, in no way shape or form am I letting that happen.

I started to struggle to get out of his tight grip. I punched, kicked, and even scratched him to get free from the confines of his hand [A/N if you know what I mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I'm so sorry], but his strength kept me from doing so.

That's when I finally got the chance to kick him in the head. Hard.

His gripped loosened, and that gave me the chance to free my arm. I started to back up to the forest in fear as I saw him standing there with his hair covering his eyes and not moving. I was about to turn and make a run for it, when I saw Shizuo start to run towards me with his fist raised.

The last thing I saw and felt before I passed out, was a punch to my face.

 **-AnS-**

 **Sorry the ending was a little rushed! I just really wanted to get this chapter done so I could post it. I hope you liked it!**

 **Please review, it is much appreciated!**

 **Also, sorry about all of the 'humor' and stuff. I just really want to write this story with a lot of my personality within it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them, and they help me improve my writing and give me confidence to write more (I have a very low self-esteem). Danke, danke, danke!**

 **-AnS-**

Pain.

That's what I first felt when I slowly regained consciousness and become more aware of my surroundings. The pain was excruciating, and that was the one thing I mainly felt.

I winced as a slightly opened my eyes. It wasn't all that bright in the location I was in, but even the tiniest bit of light I did take in made my head pulse and ache even more. In reflex, I instantly tried to sooth the pain in my face and head with my hand, only to realize that I couldn't move either of them.

At this point, I had fully awakened in full confusion and panic.

My conscience was fully regained, and I soon found out the cause of my predicament. I was on the dirty floor of some shed… no… basement? I don't know, and lying down with my hands tied behind me, along with my feet.

I glanced at my surroundings, and I took notice of the wooden door to the right of me, and the small window that was located near the roof of the building. Daylight streamed through it like ribbons onto my captive body.

So my only two escape options were a tiny ass window that I would have to starve myself to get through, and a wooden door that would probably be locked. Oh, how the odds are ever in my favor.

I scowled, but that proved to be a bad idea.

"Shit." I winced once more at the throbbing of my poor face. I wonder why it hur-

Oh

Oh, hold on a second.

Oh, fuck I remember what happened.

It all immediately came back to me. Me falling out of the bushes. Me getting noticed by the hot blond named Shizuo. Me almost getting caught from the dried blood on my hands. Me getting grabbed onto and held against my will because Shizuo wanted to make a quick buck on me.

And worse yet…

The last thing I saw was a punch in the face sent by Shizuo himself.

My eyes widened at the memory. Oh, yeah, Shizuo was the reason I was tied up in an old shack like a damn sack of potatoes for next winter. That god forsaken bastard. For a hot guy, he seriously needs an attitude adjustment and a kick to his crotch.

"That fucking asshole, when I get my hands on him, he will wish he never tied me up." I whispered to myself. Yeah, when I finally get the chance to kill him, I'll wrapped my hands tightly around his throat, and watch him struggle for his life. Then, while he's struggling for his no-good life, I'll use one of the hands I'm choking him with to stab him in one of his lungs. Then I'll let go of his throat and sit back and relax while he is still choking on his blood and gasping for air, and laugh as he slowly dies in pain. Mwahahaha-

Wait, now I'm laughing in my head like a damn Disney villain. Man, I need develop a better and more original evil laugh. If I don't, my victims' last sight would be me laughing like a hyena on helium. Now _that_ would be a sight no one would like to see.

That's when my thoughts were interrupted by footsteps, and the lock to the door unlocking. I kept still as the door creaked while opening, and I caught a glimpse at what was making it open.

It was a boy holding something in his hand, from what I could tell. He was average height, and had a small build. Looking at his face, I was met with chocolate eyes that held the blankest stare in the world. It was like this guy held no emotion what so ever in them. His dark umber hair was short, but long for a male like him. It almost reached his shoulders. I don't know why, but it seems like I saw him before.

I squinted my eyes and traced back to where I might have saw him. I think it was last night.

Bingo

Right before I fell out of the bushes, Shizuo was arguing with this boy about who-knows-what, and this boy walked away into the house. I think his name was… Kasuke… Kasakuku… wait, Kasuka! That's his name!

Kasuka looked straight at my bound figure with his emotionless eyes, and started to walk towards me right after. When he got to me, he sat down onto his knees and reached for what he walked in with. I followed his hand with my eyes, only for them to land on a first aid kit and a weird ice bag. I wonder what he was going to do with that.

He took the first aid and opened it up. The contents included were ordinary for a first aid kit, nothing special at all. Kasuka looked from the kit to me before he spoke.

"Shizuo told me to patch you up before showed you to anyone. He said 'if I wouldn't want damaged goods, then no one else would either'." Kasuka finished his statement, and started to go through the kit to gather the right materials needed. I took this time to reflect on what he said.

So, the only reason why I'm getting medical treatment in the first place is because bastard-McGee doesn't want his 'goods' to be damage. Like I said before, when I get my hands on him, it won't be pretty.

That's when I felt something cool press against my forehead. I jumped to the best of me capabilities (I'm still bound) at the coldness, but calmed down after a bit of the pain I felt went away.

"When Shizuo punched you, he caused bruising and a bit a swelling, but that's to be expected." Kasuka told me as he pressed the bag of coldness to my head, "But, I'm actually surprised you're still alive. Shizuo may not look it, but he has immense strength. With a punch like that, in a place like that, you should be dead."

I stayed silent as he explained what happened. So Shizuo has strength that far outweighs any ordinary male? Well, I guess I'm not the only monster then. What a damn hypocrite.

Kasuka then continued, "Well, what can I say though? It might kill a human, but you don't look remotely human at all." He shrugged, and continued to press the ice pack onto my face.

At least he was right… well, half right. I do have a human side too, but people don't really think 'human' when they first see a bushy tale and damn fox ears instead human ones. I sighed to myself as Kasuka continued to nurse the place that Shizuo hulk smashed with his fist.

It was only a few minutes later that I heard a set of footsteps coming towards the shed. Kasuka looked up from nursing me, and glanced towards the door. He muttered something along the lines of 'that must be Shizuo' and continued to stare at the door as the footsteps started to get closer.

I paled a little at the S-word. I have no motivation to come into contact with that monster again. I kept even more still as the footsteps were right outside the door, and jumped a little when the door slammed open without any warning.

I watched as Shizuo stopped for a second, looked straight at me, and walked over with heavy steps. He stood over my bound body and gave a small chuckle. I grew angry at that and glared at him.

"I guess the little scary demon isn't so scary anymore." He smirked. It was at that moment I lost it. How dare he do this to me, and say something like that? I grew more furious by the second, and I could not keep it in anymore.

"Well for a human, you sure are a no-good monster. Considering that strength you have isn't anywhere ordinary." I gave a sly smile. Ha, beat that you egotistical douchebag.

The atmosphere then changed dramatically in the tiny shed. The air seemed to grow thicker as Shizuo continued to stand over me in silence. When I looked into his eyes, all I saw was cold hatred and anger as he looked down onto me.

A cold shiver ran through me as he continued to look down at my body. It seemed as if he was thinking about what he wanted to do with me. How he wanted to hurt and humiliate me. It was not a good feeling at all. Fear started to creep up my spine at the coldness in his dark eyes. I think I might have struck a small nerve at my insult.

That's when Shizuo pounced. I immediately prepared for the attack by looking away, and closing my eyes tightly. I waited for the brute strength to make its effect on me, but after a couple of seconds, nothing happened. I slightly opened my eyes, and turned my head to see what happened, and soon found the reason why I was still intact.

Kasuka was hugging Shizuo from behind, like he was trying to make him stop and calm down. It seemed to have worked though, because the monster himself was slowly breathing in and out in a means to relax and calm himself.

I sighed inside in relief. I was glad that I was harmed in any way. I made a mental note that I owed Kasuka big time for saving my life, because if he hadn't intervened, I would have been meeting Satan personally.

As Shizuo calmed down, Kasuka released his hold around the blond brute, and kneeled back down to continue nursing me wound. I kept Shizuo's figure in the corner of my eye as Kasuka placed a bandage on the place affected by Shizuo's punch before.

When Kasuka was done, he gathered the ice pack and first aid kit and stood up.

"I'll bring food in later, but for now rest up." He said as he grabbed onto Shizuo's arm with his free hand, and pulled him out of the shed him. I heard the door lock once more, and footsteps getting further away. It was only a second later I realized I was alone once again.

Well, it's better than being in the same room at that satanic monster. I rolled over onto me back so I was facing the ceiling. I stared at it for what seemed like hours, until I glanced over at the tiny window. Sunset was just beginning what I could tell from the orange glow of the sky.

I wonder if I'll ever make it out of this hell hole of a shed and away from that barbaric idiot. Well, at least that Kasuka was nice. Though, it seems like he has a personality of a rock. Hey, it's better than nothing.

I groaned as I felt my stomach twist into knots. It hasn't really bothered me until now, but I'm extremely hungry. I hope Kasuka comes back soon with food. I haven't eaten in about a day, and at this point, I could eat just about anything.

More time passed and I started to get drowsy. The pain in my stomach had subsided a bit, but it still bothered me from time to time. It had gotten darker, so there was little to no light in the shack.

My eyes were starting to get heavy from exhaustion, and it had gotten to the point where I couldn't fight against it. I turned my head to the door, and sighed once more. I knew they weren't coming back, so I decided to let the sleepiness take me, and I closed my eyes and drifted off into a lonely, dreamless sleep.

 **I hope you liked this new chapter! It took a couple of day to plan/write, and this is the result.**

 **Another note: I just got contacts, and they feel weird…**

 **Please review, it is much appreciated!**


End file.
